The Escapee:
by TobuscusEpicLucario
Summary: Hazel Malvin is sick of a treacherous life with her abusive parents and bullying sister. So, in the dead of night, she, escapes on her Pokémon journey. She mets some great new freinds and finds a passion for battling. But her past is catching up to her and she can't stay hidden for long.
1. How it all began

The escapee: Chapter 1: Hazel Laura Malvin stared blankly out the open attic window. She allowed her mind to wonder. "When would her sister be back?" She wondered with a shudder. She looked at the bruises from yesterday, which had begun to fade. She figured it wouldn't be to long before she got them back. She walked over to her rock-hard mattress and sat down on it. Her parents wanted to get rid of it, but it was worth only 5 pokè. They thought that price was far too low so they just gave it to her. It wasn't really that much of an improvement from sleeping on the attic floor. She decided to take a risk and read a little. She took out her favorite book, a book about Sinnoh legends. She read the story of the lake guardians, her favorite tale. She sighed and put the book down. If only she hadn't been so clumsy and broke that plate. Now she had to suffer a 3 week grounding. She had no food except for the stale bread she hid under her mattress. Only to make matters worse, her horrid sister Clara and her buneary come up to beat her up every day or so. Hazel had shoulder length mousy brown hair, hazel eyes and, loose, threadbare clothing. She was really skinny and covered in bruises from head to toe. She was basically a slave in her own home, and did all chores around the house. Her parents were always reminding her about how she was an accident, and how Clara was a better daughter and how they'd gladly kill her if it wasn't illegal and blah blah blah. Also, her wrist was slightly twisted from being broken and not healing properly. Suddenly, she heard some one stomping up the attic steps: Clara. Quickly, she shoved her book under her mattress and went back to staring blankly out the window. Clara was wearing a frilly pink dress, fancy shoes, and had her reddish brown hair tied back. Hazel looked at Clara's hands and saw she was wielding a baseball bat. " Hey, waste of space. Get down on the mattress." "Why should I listen to you?" She hit her in the stomach. "That's why." Clara growled then pushed her on to the mattress. "Buneary, ice beam, now!" Now her hands and feet were frozen to the mattress. Clara started hitting around her feet. Whack. Whack. Whack. She forced her self not to show any pain. She wanted to give Clara the least amount of satisfaction possible. Whack. Whack. Whack. She was up to my knees now. I allowed my mind to wander. "Why was I cursed with this terrible life? What did I do to deserve this? Why?" Then it hit me. "Why did I have to go through this? Why couldn't I just leave?" Clara hit me really hard in the stomach. "Omph!" "Shut up." She growled, and hit me harder. Excitement was growing inside her. Her parents would be away tomorrow, so she could run away tonight. Then, reality crashed over her like a wave. " Who am I kidding?" Hazel thought " My parents will call the police, then when they get me back they'll kill me, or I'll be ripped to shreds by wild pokèmon!" Clara was hitting her shoulders now. She prepared for the final blow. "You shouldn't have been born!" Clara shrieked. Hazel tried to say " I know" but, all that came out was a strangled groan. Clara hit Hazel on the head, knocking her out.


	2. Run into the night

Hours later, Hazel groggily slipped out of unconscious. Her head hurt and her whole body ached. Even opening her eyes took lots of energy. Her eyes couldn't focus. Eventually, she forced herself up. It was dark outside probably around 9:00. Then she resumed her train of thought:could she really escape? The looked at the attic window. She couldn't believe she had never thought of climbing out. The window was small, but she was very skinny and could easily fit through. She started to stand but stopped herself: this was crazy! She supposed it was better than rotting in this attic. She at a piece of bread. "Let's see" she thought, once I leave Rhu Village, I'll go to Glacestone Town, and then to Twinleaf town." The whole idea was scary and exciting. Would she be brave enough? She nibbled at the stale bread. It tasted like cardboard but it was food. She walked over to the window. Was she really doing this? Swallowing her fear she opened the window. stuck her foot out, and here bare toes touched the shingles of the roof. She continued to crawl out the window. Her shoulder blades got a bit stuck but she managed to wiggle herself free. She stood there on top of the roof for a moment. She started crawling carefully down the roof. She reached the edge of the roof and was faced with is daunting seven foot drop. Mustering up all her courage, she leaped of the roof and landed heavily on the grass bellow. Her house was in the back of the village so she started running to the front. She ran swiftly and silently down the rows of houses. She suppressed the urge to holler out in happiness: she'd wake someone up. Finally, she reached the route leading out of the town. She was free.


End file.
